Currently, main structure of the fan on the market includes a fan body, a fan blade and a base. The fan body is used to support the fan blade, the motor, buttons and the power cord. Generally, there are front housing and rear housing in front of and behind the fan blade; the front housing is used to protect the fan blade and provide uniform airflow, and the rear housing is used to fix the rear-mounted motor. The housing can prevent accidents caused by high-speed rotation of the fan blade; therefore, fixing of the two housings are very important. However, the front and rear housings of the fan on the market are generally connected by screws directly, which is difficult to mount and dismantle and further causes problem of cleaning the fan blades. After working for some time, it is troublesome to dismantle the housings by unscrewing to clean the parts inside the housing.